


It's the Same Old Song and Dance

by HoldinOutForAHero



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison, BAMF Danny, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Major Crossover, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Team Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldinOutForAHero/pseuds/HoldinOutForAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Deaton wasn't kidding when he said Beacon Hills had become a beacon again. What they didn't realize was that they were sitting on a Hellmouth, a previously dormant one that had now been moved to active status, which has garnered the attention of The New Watchers Council. The Scooby gang decides that they'll take care of it personally, it's not even five hours away from the crater that used to be Sunnydale and that just screams hinky. And as if all of this wasn't enough, three new slayers have popped up, almost three full years after the awakening. And as if all of ths wasn't complicated enough, these three new slayers are something different. They're Power Rangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsha/gifts).



> So some notes on a scandal.  
> Jackson never left and now he's a normal wolf, but he and Lyida did break up.  
> They have a weird, tentative hate/sometimes friendship  
> Scott and Stiles are part of the Pack  
> Boyd and Erica didn't die  
> The Darach was defeted per cannon, and now the Sheriff is in the know.  
> Stiles and Derek got together sometime around the middle of 3A  
> I own none of it  
> Music for listening will be added every chapter except for this one

Buffy Summers stared at Rupert Giles, her watcher and the man who had been like her father since she had arrived in Sunnydale all those years ago with a look of utter disbelief.  
“There’s another Hellmouth not even five full hours away from the crater that was Sunnydale?” the blonde women asked her voice showing her confusion. Behind her Xander Harris, Faith Lehane, Willow Rosenberg, Oz Osbourne and Dawn Summers are all wearing matching looks of confusion.  
“And three slayers have been activated about two hours from where SunnyHell was; almost three years after Willow worked her mojo because they are, and let me make sure I’m hearing this right, Power Rangers?” Xander looks at Giles, his voice displaying a clear case of the wiggens.  
“Precisely” Giles says pulling his glasses off and cleaning them  
“G-Man how is that even possible?” Faith asks locking eyes with Buffy both thinking the exact same thing.  
“I honestly don’t know. Angel Grove, that’s the town where these three slayers live, has been under attack from alien forces for the past seven years and these three girls have been fighting for the majority of that time.” Giles had balked the way his charges are doing now when the information had first been given to him. At first he had been skeptical that the aliens were just demons, but all the reports that had come in about the town confirmed that for more than 6 years now, Angel Grove and now other surrounding towns were being attacked by aliens forces.  
“Aliens? Like friendly Disney aliens or mean Ridley Scott aliens?” Dawn falters nervously  
“Yes Dawn aliens. And as much as I would like discuss the fact that aliens are very much so real, we need to decide what to do about these three girls and what exactly we’re going to do about the Hellmouth that has no slayer, a pack of werewolves and a hunter family on it.” Giles says firmly reminding them all of the task at hand.  
“We see if they want training and if they do we take them along with us. what’s going on with this werewolf pack?” Buffy asks, all business now  
“They are, from everything I have gathered, much like you all were at their age. They handle what comes to them as a group. They are a pack and from what I understand, the local hunters work with them as does the sheriff.” Giles tells them, handing Buffy a thick file of all the information they could gather on Beacon Hills.  
“Time for a field trip.” Dawn whispers softly, her voice betraying her lack of enthusiasm, living on a hellmouth never brought anything good.

 _ **The Youth Center, Angel Grove, California**_

Buffy steps into the brightly lit Youth Center just behind Faith and Xander. Faith looks around scanning for exits and trying to find someone who might be able to help them locate the three girls they’ve come here to find. It’s unlike anything the Boston native had seen in Sunnydale or her hometown. It’s well lit, clean with table’s near the bar, work out equipment, some mats and a balance beam are all in plainview. Spotting a heavy set smiling man behind the bar, which she notices people sitting at drinking smoothies and eating food, Faith nudges her companions and inclines her head before leading the way over.  
“Can I help you guys?” the man asks a little bit skeptical of the newcomers  
“Yeah we’re actually looking for three girls. We were told they hang out here a lot.” Faith says, leaning over the bar a little bit  
“Lots of girls hang out here every day. Do you know the girls names?” The man asks  
“Uhh Nicola, Nina and Audrey.” Xander speaks up remembering the names from the small file on Angel Grove and the girls  
The man gets a hard look on his face, calculating the three of them before answering.  
“You’re not reporters or the military are you?” The man asks his smile gone now, a hard glare set into his face  
“No, no we’re with a girl’s collage. Does it look like any of us could man a rocket launcher or blow up anything?” Xander blunders out earning a sharp look from Buffy and Faith  
“The girls were recommended by one of their teachers, we wanted to talk to them about maybe attending.” Buffy picked up, the lie she had told so many time slipping easily from her mouth  
“They’re over on the mats sparring. Nina’s the redhead, Audrey’s the blonde and Nicola’s the dark haired one. Just be careful when you try to get their attention, they startle pretty easily.” The man says, turning away from them.  
The trio turns around to look over at the mats where three girls are tandem sparring. Buffy and Faith share a look, these girls are good and they’re completely in sync. Buffy takes the lead, walking the trio over to where the girls are. They stop as if they feel her approach turning to look at the three of them, assessing the trio keeping their stances ready to fight.  
“Hi so I’m Buffy, this is Faith and that’s Xander and we were wondering if we could talk to you girls about something?” Buffy started  
The read haired girl looked at them calculatingly, trying to figure out what they might want.  
"You aren't reporters are you?" The girl, Buffy remembers her name being Nina, asks. Absently the trio wonders why everyone keeps asking if they're reporters.  
"No, nothing like that. We wanted to talk to you about something that might be happening to you. Have you noticed that you've suddenly become stronger? Your reflexes and senses are heightened. You're more aware of your surroundings? Any weird dreams?" Buffy asked gently, shocked when the three girls take an offensive fighting stance, steel in their eyes.  
"How the hell do you know that?" Audrey, the blonde asks  
"Because we're like you. At least me and B are. We're actually the reason you're the way you are now." Faith picks up  
"Show us.” the dark haired girl, Nicola asks  
Faith and Buffy look at them, and then look around, crossing over to where the racks of bigger weights are sitting and the two lift them up with no effort. The girl’s stances relax and Nina looks over at Xander, taking in the eye patch over one of his eyes.  
“We’ll hear what you have to say.” Nina told him, motioning over to a table in the corner.  
When the six of them are sitting down, the three members of The New Watchers Council begin to explain to the three power rangers what is going on with them, that they were slayers, what a hellmouth was and the fact that six hours away from Angel Grove in a sleepy town called Beacon Hills a hellmouth was active with no slayers on it.  
“So basically you three and another five people are going up there to help fight off the things that go bump in the night?” Audrey starts  
“And you want us three to come with you, because we’re untrained slayers and you think having a few more hands on deck will be helpful.” Nicola looks at the other two girls seeming to have a conversation with just looks and gestures.  
“In a nutshell, yeah” Xander quips with a smile  
“We’ll go, we’ll help. But we need to know if you know what we were before we were slayers and what that comes with.” Nina tells them  
“We know you three were Power Rangers. That you’ve been fighting off invading aliens for years. But slayings a lot different, lots of death involved.” Buffy tells them. She notices the way Audrey and Nicola each reach for one of Nina’s hands, giving them a comforting squeeze.  
“We understand enough about death. We’ll be more than fine. When do we leave?” Nina says, steel edging her voice.

_**Beacon Hills, California** _

Stiles Stilinski was not having a good day.

The alpha pack was still running rampant and now they had taken Jackson and Lydia and on top of all of that, his wolves have been restless and Deaton had told him and Derek that something more was coming their way very soon because they had turned the town into a Beacon again.

All in all it was not a good day.

And now there was blood on his favorite hoodie and no it had nothing to do with the hoodie being a) Derek’s or B) deep red. The pack had put a semi harebrained plan together and headed to the abandoned warehouse where the Alpha Pack was holding Jackson and Lydia to rescue their two packmates. It had been a trap and now of course, Stiles and his family were fighting their way to home. They had freed Jackson and Lydia, but the other female human had been badly hurt trying to fight Kali. Stiles stood his ground in front of the strawberry blonde haired girl as Kali roared at them again. Stiles lifts his wolfsbane coated bat ready to defend the injured girl as long as he can. He doesn’t get to because before she can get close Kali’s body is sliced in half by a red scythe, a whistling sound ringing through the air as it moves. The two pieces of her body hit the ground and left a red haired girl holding the scythe in her hand.  
“Oh god you’re gonna love this thing Nico.” She said with a giggle before tossing it to another girl, then stepping past him and kneeling next to Lydia.  
“How badly are you hurt?” The girl asked her  
“She’s got some pretty bad claw marks on her abdomen and I think her arm is broken.” Stiles supplies for her  
“Audrey, Willow! She’s hurt and got no healing powers!” The girl yells out standing up and backing away as two women, another redhead and a blonde, come running over.  
“I can handle it deal with anyone else.” The blonde girl says kneeling down next to Lydia. The girls hands glow yellow and Stiles watches amazed as Lydia’s wounds healed up almost instantly.  
“Okay who the fuck are you two.” Stiles demands, raising his bat again.  
“Chill out little red. I’m Nina and this is Audrey. We’re slayers.” The red haired girl says  
“Slayer’s as in comma the? As in the thing that the things that go bump in the night fear?” Stiles ask shocked  
“I thought there was only one? And last I heard they didn’t have glowing yellow hands that healed people.” Lydia picked up surveying the girls and raising her eyebrow  
“Apparently the head honcho and the goddess over their worked some voodoo and now there’s thousands of us.” The redhead said with a shrug  
“And the yellow glowing hands of healing had nothing to do with being Slayer’s. Nina, Nicola and I are Power Rangers as well.” Audrey supplied as Nicola appeared on her left.  
“Okay so not that I thought our lives could get any fucking weirder, now we’ve got power rangers as well, but that’s another issue to deal with for another time, but what exactly are you doing here?” Stiles rambled; moving with Lydia over to wear the rest of his pack is, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder.  
“You’re on a Hellmouth, an active one. We’re here to help.” Buffy tells them, stepping up behind the three new slayers with the rest of the Scooby Gang behind her.


	2. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some explinations all around, and the mystery that is the three rangers grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this crosses over with Buffy and Teen Wolf, but the story is a power rangers story and will be based in an AU Power Rangers world.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most- Dashboard Confessional

Stiles looks at the women incredulous. He knows what a slayer is, knows what a Hellmouth is, and he knows theoretically how one works, he’s a fucking master of Google-fu, but he has no idea how this slight blonde woman, who he knows just tore into the “Alpha of all Alpha’s” with only minimal effort, could possibly know that they were living on a Hellmouth that had somehow been moved to active status  
“Look lady, I’ve lived in this town a very long time and nothing anywhere shows any evidence that I’ve been living on a Hellmouth for 17 years!” Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.  
“Well you wouldn’t exactly know. Not if you didn’t know what to look for, and your hellmouth hasn’t been active for more than a few weeks. We only received information about it a week ago.” Giles told the boy, cleaning his glasses and dusting himself off.  
“Would someone mind explaining what the hell you’re talking about and who the hell you people are and what the fuck you’re all doing here?” Derek growled out from next to Stiles, his eyes flashing red.  
Sensing the tension in the other wolf and knowing the situation could get volatile quickly, Oz stepped forward, extending a hand out to Derek.  
“Alpha Hale I’m Alpha Osbourne. We have no problem answering every one of your questions as to why we’re here, who myself and my friends are and any other questions you have. We have no intention on attacking you or your pack. We’re here to help, that’s all.” Oz says it all softly in the calm voice he’s so well known for, Derek still seems tense as anything, but he inclines his head in a nod, agreeing to what Oz’s saying.  
“Not that I’m not used to abandoned warehouses and such, but they’ve never been my favorite place to hang out any chance we could move this pow-wow somewhere with seating?” Nina pipes from behind Faith’s shoulder.  
“Your place or ours?” Oz asks a small smirk on his face when he hears Willow’s squeak and the snort of laughter the five slayers snort out.  
Scott watches at Derek weighs out the options in his head. He can see the wheels turning in his Alpha’s head as he says a quiet yours. They haven’t been here long, and he wants to be able to see where they live, in case it turns out this Alpha that runs with them turns out to just be a really good liar.  
“We’ll meet you guys there? Get enough chairs and shit step up.” Audrey offers, knowing they can get there the fastest  
“That sounds good girls. There should be enough snacks, if not there council card is sitting on the counter, you can run and grab some stuff.” Xander tells them with a smile  
The three girls nod and then they’re gone in identical columns of green, yellow and pink crackling light causing the Beacon Hills pack to take a step back.  
“Since when can slayers teleport in crackling columns of colored light?” Lydia questions.  
“Since those three used to be or still are Power Rangers.” Faith says softly  
“Wait you don’t know if they still are?” Erica asks confused  
“They don’t talk much about it. We know the basics and for now that’s fine.” Buffy says with a shrug. The girls had answered a good amount of questions, but hadn’t offered any excess information and had straight out denied answering some of them. With no more discussion the two groups spilt off into different cars and headed for the building that held not only Derek’s loft but the loft the council group was renting while Xander and Dawn searched for a house with enough room. Derek’s suspicions were raised even with the explanation and as they entered the loft he shared a look with every member of his pack to be on their guard.  
The three girls had set up enough chairs for everyone around a huge round table, snacks littering the surface.  
“Umm when did we get the table and matching chairs?” Dawns asks curious  
“Nina conjured them.” Audrey says simply sitting down and popping a cheeto into her mouth  
“So where do you want us to start?” Buffy asks when they’re all sitting down  
“How about yellow glowing hands that heal, conjuring tables and chairs, colored columns of teleportation light and oh yeah fucking Power Rangers.” Stiles bites out, much to Derek’s amusement, he can’t help but find his mate cute like this.  
“You wanna do this how we told them?” Nina asks, inclining her head to the scoobies, getting a nod from the other two girls in response.  
“Okay so I’m Nicola, the blonde girl is Audrey and the redhead next to me is Nina. Before we start I’m telling you right now there will be things we decide not to answer, there will be things we don’t tell you. Just keep that in mind. The three of us grew up in a town about an hour away from LA called Angel Grove. The original power ranger team consisted of me, Taylor, Chris, Kevin and Matt. I remember that day better than I remember this morning. There was an earthquake, which I later found out was caused by Rita Repulsa being released from her space dumpster. We tried to move but we were stuck and then we were surrounded by these columns of light. And then all the sudden we were being faced with an honest to god floating head in a tube and a small little robot. The floating head was a wizard from the planet Eltar named Zordon, the robot was from Ednoi and called Alpha 5. I was 15 the first time I got told I was going to save the world. We got our powers in October, and by December we got our first real test. Andrew had been part of our friend group for forever, and when the evil green ranger showed up, we didn’t think it could be him.” Nicola took a breath and leaned over, grabbing the other two girls hands and squeezing.  
“Wait Evil green ranger?” Jackson asked curious, he had assumed, by the green leather jacket, green watch and the green column of light that Nina was the green ranger, or had been.  
“At the time we were drawing power through power coins. Rita had gotten hold of the green one, put a spell on it and tainted it. And then she gave it to Andrew, set him loose on the others. It didn’t last long, the green powers and the nature of his core worked against it pretty hard. Once the others destroyed the sword of darkness the spell was broken. The coin appeared on my desk a week later. I touched it once and then it teleported me. Zordon explained that the green coin had been purified and found the most suitable person for the power. They had also located the white tiger coin around the same time. Things changed again at the end of January.” Nina finished her part of their story, took a deep breath and then closed her eyes as Audrey began the end of the tale  
“ In January Kevin, Taylor and Matt were picked as the representatives from California to go to a teen peace conference. They went and Jay, me and Dave took their places. The next few months were some of our toughest, Zedd showed up and he was more evil than Rita could have ever hoped to be, and when they married things got even worse. The end of our sophomore year, the machine empire showed up and ran Zedd and Rita off the planet. They were tough and they brought about one of our worst fears. After the machine empire was defeated, came Divatox. She was by far the easiest villain we had faced, but she also came the closest to killing us all. The team did a bit of shuffling for the later part of the divatox’s fight since we had just graduated, but Zordon was captured and Dave, Andrew, Chris, Jay, Nina, Nico, and I took off into space to find him. By the time we did it was too late, Astronema, the villain we were facing sent a huge invasion to Earth. We defeated her, but not before Andros, a friend of ours, had to shatter his energy tube. From there we trained off planet for a while. We were only back on earth maybe a month or two before the slayer powers showed up and now we’re here. “Audrey finished the story with a shrug, squeezing the two girls who were like sisters to her, hands. They had left out so much, but who knew if they could trust the people sitting around them. They were powerful in ways the wolves and Council members couldn’t understand, and they knew firsthand how dangerous fear could be.  
“Okay the summary of events was nice and all, but it doesn’t explain all the other powers.” Derek said a little harshly, Faith actually nodded at his statement though, the girls hadn’t explained it to them and the only time she had seen anyone with the kind of powers the former rangers had, they usually were on opposite sides of the line.  
“Nina you take it, you understand this stuff the most.” Audrey told her with a grin  
“Okay I’ll explain it the best I can. At the core of each person, regardless of whether they use the power of the Morphin Grid, which is what rangers draw their power from, there is a core of Morphin Grid energy. Jackson, Derek and Faith are green’s like me. Something bad is always happening to them, they’re always in trouble. But they fight for what or who they believe in, and they try to do right. Stiles is a pink, he cares for everyone, is always putting others before himself. Each core color has certain traits attached to it, and archetype if you will and with that comes certain powers. Yellows are healers, Greens can conjure and Pink’s are empaths.” Nina said with a shrug, catching the look of mistrust Derek was shooting their way, the look of utter disbelief on Faith and Jackson, her favorite though was the look of indignation on Stiles face.  
“How did you know that, about the four of us?” Derek asked slowly  
“I can see them. I’ve learned how to be able to read people cores, all three of us can. We might not know you, but we know who you are at your base level.” Nina tells them  
“Does that mean we could possibly tap into those powers that come with the core?” Lydia questions  
“It happens on other planets, but we wouldn’t know how to go about teaching you.” Audrey says it with an aborted little shrug. It’s an utter lie; they could do it without breaking a sweat, but that would be trust and they don’t know these people from Adam. There’s no way they’d give any of them power like that.  
“I guess this is where we take over isn’t it B?” Faith says from in between dawn and Stiles  
“Probably. Now from what I figure you guys know what a slayer is and you know that there’s only supposed to be one. But here’s the thing I died, for all of a minute, but then the next slayer was called. So there was two, but Kendra died and that’s how faith got called. After that the two of us managed to stay alive. About three years ago we faced off against the first evil. An army of potential slayers with none of the powers, we changed the game. Willow used the essence of the slayer scythe to give that power to every potential slayer. The battle destroyed Sunnydale and after that we began the new watchers council. Our goal is to track down as many slayers, wolves and witches as we can; train them, keep them safe. We go to Hellmouths and contain them; we keep an eye on things.” Buffy explains it quickly, it’s easier for her because at least the pack of wolves know what a slayer is.  
“So you’re the good guys. All of you?” Scott asks  
“Last I checked all I’ve done since I was 15 was save the dam world, so I’m pretty sure that puts me firmly in the good guy camp.”Nicola says with a scoff  
“I’d like to concur.” Oz puts his finger up as if to say ‘us too’  
They discuss a the going ons in Beacon Hills for another half hour before the Beacon Hills pack head off their separate ways. Once the table and chairs are gone the group changes and ends up back in the living room all nursing cups of hot cocoa or tea.  
“Are you girls sure everything will be alright for school tomorrow?” Willow asks them gently  
“Yeah we’ll be fine. Perks of your principal and teachers knowing you’re the power rangers is that even if you didn’t have the grades or attendance to graduate, they pass you all anyways. Our old principal just made it seem like we would be seniors transferring in.” Audrey told her with a shrug.  
“Cars should get delivered some time tonight; bikes won’t get here until tomorrow though.” Nina says with a smirk, they love their cars way more than any normal girls do and having a rich dad has its perks.  
“I still can’t believe you guys actually left your cars in Angel Grove.” Faith tells them, she saw the car sitting in the parking lot of the Youth Center, and then the other two that had been sitting in the driveway of Nina’s house; they were sweet rides no doubt.  
“I mean you guys came storming in all ‘Let’s go save the world’ and since that’s kinda our thing, we really didn’t think about it!” Nico lets out a real laugh at that, she should be in her sophomore year of college but instead she’s heading back to high school, so she can save the world again. This is her life and it’s ending one minute at a time.  
“Well we’ll be there anyways. They needed a new guidance councilor and chemistry teacher, plus there hasn’t been a librarian in forever and Faith somehow convinced them that they needed a good gym teacher. She’ll also be running a martial arts club.” Willow giggles a little, as if something is funny about a martial arts club, the girls think Sunnydale must not have had one like they did.  
“You girls heading to bed?” Buffy asks as she heads to the kitchen  
A six tone beep cuts off anything the girls are going to answer with. Nina gets up to answer the beeping wrist watch and comes back a few minutes later, changed into a black tactical uniform trimmed in green, it reminds her of a swat uniform.  
“Get changed, we’re heading to Vector- Gamma 6.” Nina tells him, settling a blaster into its holster on her thigh.  
It makes the adults in the room uncomfortable how quickly the other two girls are up and moving the second they catch sight of the uniform.  
“Where are the boys?” Audrey yells from the bedroom  
“Already on the planet. All other teams are deployed in other areas. And we’re going to the other side of it.” Nina relays in the information in quick succession, Xander startling when the other two girls rush out dressed in identical uniforms trimmed in pink and yellow instead of green.  
“What is it?” Nicola asks, reading the red heads face.  
“Our worst fucking nightmare.” Nina says with a growl before hitting a button on her watch and disappearing in a column of green light, the other two girls following suit.  
The adults left in the room are left gaping at the space where the girls used to be. It’s a glaring reminder how old they really are, how used to this they really are. They eventually go to bed uneasily, except for Buffy and Faith who wait up until the girls reappear again around five am. They’re battered up and bruised and look like they went ten rounds with Glory.


End file.
